Shinobi Information
The Shinobi Information is a plethora of all the essential information you will need regarding training, the databook, limitations; etc. Skill Limits Starting off with skill limits, here is a short list regarding the limitations of your character in roleplay depending upon what rank they start as. Before you begin looking over these, there is an important note to make which explains why this section is named "Skill Limits" instead of "Rank Limits". Your character's skill cap is not restricted by rank. What this means is that if you are a genin and you get enough databook points as a chūnin then your skill level would be considered that of a chūnin and have those skill limits instead of genin for then on. Genin *Start with 10.5 points. *Can't go over 3.5 points in a databook attribute. *Start with 3 jutsu. **Free selection of C-E rank jutsu, may also train for 1 B-rank jutsu. *Can only have one nature. Chūnin *Start with 16 points. *Can't go over 4 points in a databook attribute. *Start with 6 jutsu. **Free selection of B-E rank jutsu, may also train for 1 A-rank jutsu. **Can only start with 1 B-rank jutsu. *May have 2 natures Novice Jōnin *Start with 20 points. *Start with 8 jutsu. **Free selection of A-E rank jutsu, may also train for 1 S-rank jutsu. **Can only start with 1 A-rank jutsu. *May have 2 natures. Jōnin *Start with 25 points. *Start with 10 jutsu. **Free selection of A-E rank jutsu, may start with 1 S-rank jutsu and train for another. *May have 3 natures. S-rank *Start with 32 points. *Start with 14 jutsu. **Free selection of A-E rank jutsu, may start with 2 S-rank jutsu and train for an additional 2. *May have 4 chakra natures. Kage *Start with 35 points. *Start with 16 jutsu. **Free selection of S-E rank jutsu, may start and have up to 5 S-rank jutsu. *May have 5 chakra natures. Databook Next is the databook, another integral part of your character that helps display the power they possess. An example of one can be seen below. As you can see, there are various attributes on the databook. All of which have their own purpose and meaning. Attributes *'Ninjutsu', Refers to your character's ability in: Ninjutsu power, knowledge, and proficiency. Profits most from: Stamina/Hand Seals. *'Taijutsu', refers to your character's ability in: Hand-to-hand and bukijutsu proficiency, knowledge, and effectiveness of nintaijutsu and similar elements (I.E: Body flicker). Profits most from: Strength/Speed. *'Genjutsu', refers to your character's ability: Genjutsu power, knowledge, and proficiency. Profits most from: Intelligence/Hand Seals. *'Intelligence', refers to your character's ability in: Analysis, reasoning, wisdom; etc. Also is a component to reaction speed. *'Strength', refers to your character's ability in: Physical strength, durability; etc. *'Speed', refers to your character's ability in: Agility. Also is a component of reaction speed. *'Hand Seals', refers to your character's ability in: Chakra control, knowledge of hand seals, and ability to use them. Note: Only special people can use hand seals with 1 hand. If interested in this, you must have at least 4 points in hand seals and then must contact an admin. *'Stamina', refers to your character's ability in: Chakra reserves. (Cannot go higher than 4 unless you’re from a clan with exceptional chakra reserves, have a special trait or technique/k.g that allows for it, or have a tailed beast inside you, or if your skill level equals that of a S-Rank or higher.) Point Values *'1:' Average (Compared to a common shinobi/basic grown adult.) *'2:' Good. *'3:' Great. *'4:' Tremendous. *'5:' Legendary. "What's a common shinobi?" Training Throughout the RP you may realize that you need to train for something. This could be for jutsu, databook points, and even more. Below are the ways you can train your character or gain any of the before mentioned accessories. Databook Points From every session that in some form involves combat/training (anything besides casuals and dialogue-heavy storyline) you gain an additional .25 points to assign in your databook. Once you're jōnin level this turns to 2 sessions of the same ilk, and from S-rank this turns to 3. Jutsu This is a list of how many sessions it takes to earn jutsu of a specific rank. In this RP, sessions do not have a specific length or anything of the ilk. All we ask is for you to put in effort, and if we don't think you are then the session is null. *E-Rank: 1 Session *D-Rank: 1 Session *C-Rank: 1 Sessions *B-Rank: 3 Sessions *A-Rank: 4 Sessions *S-Rank: 5 Sessions *SS-Rank: 15 sessions *Z-Rank: 20 sessions Natures Currently, you do not have to train for regular natures. Whenever you advance a skill level, depending upon how many natures you get from it; you simply place it into your bio. Advanced Natures In order to get an advanced nature, there are a few rules. The first prerequisite is to have the 2 natures before it and an open slot to put in. I.E: John is a jōnin with Water and Lightning Release, and has 1 open slot for another nature. He is eligible for getting an advanced nature. The same rules apply for Kekkei Tōta, except you would need 3 of the prerequisite jutsu and a slot for the kekkei tōta. It takes 5 Sessions to train an advanced nature and 10 to train a Kekkai Tota. Dungeon Master A DM, or Dungeon Master, is a person who controls all aspects of a mission or anything of the like which regular members partake in. A DM normally only runs missions but may be asked to do other specific tasks such as unique training sessions that require a DM. Once completing missions as a DM, you may add .25 points to your databook and let the mission count as a session towards a jutsu you would want. Ask Keruberosu, Pavor, or RamenNoodlesSoup if you're interested in becoming a DM for the group. Dynamic Combat Dynamic combat is a specific variant of combat which can be used. It is typically used in high-octane fights, where there is a demand for quick and fluid combat without the discrepancy of damage or death hindering people to help create cinematic fighting. This can be done at any point in RP, but must be agreed upon by both parties. During this time, you can not die except in specific occasions such as plot. This may last until one opponent wishes to end it, at which point normal fighting may resume. During combat, it is etiquette to keep posts short and concise as needed. You can take as much damage as possible but simply take no death-blows. This form of combat may last for however long once initiated, of course it is also etiquette to consider when it should realistically come to an end which is why one person may end it at any point. If you have anymore questions regarding this, please refer to one of RoS's many mods or current admins. Element Bending For those rare few who choose to only use their affinity nature type, they can gain superior ability of it over others who may have the same nature alongside others in their arsenal. These masters of each respective nature have capabilities that exceed normal standards. In example, a master of fire release would be able to conjure fire through their mouth, hands, and feet without the need for hand seals. This "bending" gives superior ability in a nature that gives advantage to the faithful. However, those who are opting for this may only have this one nature, have jōnin stats, and their jutsu list must have a majority of their affinity's jutsu. Notes *The maximum amount of points for the databook of any Player Character is 35 points. *Unlike most other Naruto roleplays, RoS attribute points are independent of rank but still begin at the same pace. *The less chakra natures you have, the more proficient you are with those you do have; in exchange for versatility.